


respite

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [25]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinktober 2019, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Rinea has been so good, and Berkut wants to reward her.





	respite

**Author's Note:**

> this ship right here the good shit

He can tell that Rinea is tired. She isn’t used to the amount of traveling they’ve done since the war began in earnest, but she fortunately doesn’t have to accompany him very often. Fortunate and unfortunate, because she can rest and not be put in unnecessary danger, and unfortunate because Berkut can’t help but miss the comforts she offers when he is with her.

Recently, she’s been tired, and he knows that some relaxation would do her a world of good. He also knows that he will have to leave again soon, and whether he has to leave her behind or if she can come along with him, she won’t be happy about that, so he hopes to give her a pleasant and relaxing night that might make up for what she’s dealt with so far, and make whatever is to come a little easier to bear.

Taking her to his room, he smiles at the way she blushes, softly saying, “Shouldn’t we be a little more careful? If someone sees me going in with you at this hour, they’ll know-”

“And so what if they do? Let them see; you’re my fiancee, so I don’t see what there is to hide,” Berkut says as he opens the door for her. Rinea smiles despite herself, and slips into his room, with him following close behind her and closing the door.

“I want to make sure you enjoy yourself, Rinea,” he says in a warm voice. “I want to make you feel good tonight.”

“Oh, but you always-”

“No need to flatter me, Rinea. I insist. You’ve been so agreeable lately, don’t you think you deserve a reward for that?”

“I don’t need any reward, my lord. As long as we’re together, I’m content,” she replies, and he knows that there could not be a more perfect woman in this world. He doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve her at his side, his perfect future empress.

“Oh, Rinea. You know when you talk to me like that, it only makes me want to reward you all the more. Why don’t you lay down and let me take care of you?” he asks. Her face flushes as she does what she’s told, and Berkut follows her, hiking up the skirt of her dress, pushing everything he can out of the way so that he can remove her underwear, leaving her exposed.

“You’re too good to me, Rinea,” he says, as he bends over her, nuzzling the inside of one of her thighs. “That’s why I want to take some time to be good to you.” With that, he kisses her thigh, nibbling and causing her to squeak, and he can only imagine how beautiful her blush must be right now. That’s the only true loss to doing something like this for her; he can’t see the way she looks at him, with so much adoration in her eyes, until her expression gives way to one of raw pleasure.

He could spend quite a long time trailing kisses along the insides of her thighs; he could tease her for hours before he finally turned his attention to her cunt, but he only makes her squirm a little bit. And when he runs his tongue just along her entrance, she tenses and whimpers, waiting for him with great anticipation.

This time, Berkut does not take time to tease her before pressing his tongue inside of her, and she rewards his efforts with a sudden moan that is nearly shameless, and,  _ oh _ , what he wouldn’t give to see the face she makes to go along with a sound like that. But perhaps he will have a chance again later, when he’s satisfied her enough with this that she will insist on tending to his needs, and he can see her face again.

His Rinea, so beautiful that she is almost ethereal…

Though she can be shy about these matters, that does not stop her from allowing him to get very acquainted with her body, learning just how to use his tongue to pleasure her, determining over time where she is the most sensitive, and which areas that a simple flick of his tongue will leave her breathless. Witnessing her control crumble as she gives herself over to him is indescribable to him, something that he doubts he would trade for anything in the world.

“B-Berkut!” she cries out, tensing more and more often, so that he knows when he is getting her close. Making her come is such an easy task like this, as he uses all of her weakest, most sensitive points against her, building her pleasure until she cannot bear it anymore. Until she is screaming for him, panting and trembling with the force of her orgasm, he is not satisfied with his efforts.

Tonight, it is particularly easy, which just proves that she needed this. She’s tired, tense, and deserves this chance to relax, to let Berkut take care of her, even if, when all is said and done, she will want to do more for him in return. He certainly won’t complain about that either way, he thinks, but he’s taken out of his thoughts when she cries out again, her voice growing louder as her self-control slips.

Rinea is such a gentle, soft spoken girl, and Berkut is so proud to be the only one who can make her scream like this. She’s so close that it won’t take much now, and he traces shapes inside of her with his tongue, until she is gripping the sheets between in tight fists, writhing beneath him and crying out for him, over and over again, tensing more with each passing second, just barely hanging on.

And then she can’t hope to hang on at all, and Berkut remains between her legs throughout the pulse of her orgasm, waiting until it has faded before he pulls back to look down at her. She looks so peaceful now, hair framing her face and her brow slick with sweat, her eyes closed and cheeks flushed as she struggles to catch her breath, resting in the afterglow. Berkut stands over her, leaning down to press his lips against her forehead, and she opens her eyes when he kisses her.

“I...that was...thank you,” she says, her voice breathless and her words failing her. She certainly looks more relaxed, but he’s sure that she’s exhausted now, and if he were a more selfless man, he would deny what she offers next, but how can he say now when she looks at him like that, no matter how much she may need to rest? “May I please...do something for you?”

She would likely do anything he asked of her right now, but he decides on a compromise, rather than making her pay him back in full, like he’s sure she intends to.

“How about something for the both of us?” he replies, noting the way her eyes light up, the way she bites her lip as her arousal returns. And so, before either of them can hope to sleep, he must first help her up and all the way out of her dress, then undress himself.

Rinea lays back down, allowing Berkut to climb on top of her, where he fucks her, hard and fast, until they are both spent.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
